User talk:DRY
__TOC__ You back? Hey DRY, Just noticed that you've recently made edits again. Does this mean you are going to return in a fuller capacity on the wiki, or is this just intermittent? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 04:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Very intermittent, I'm afraid. I'm just cleaning out my MEW gmail folder of follow notices. Real Life™ continues to be exceedingly demanding. (I actually just stopped in because I needed a break from work....) DRY 04:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::By this are you ruling out a possible return in the future? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 04:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I imagine once ME3 comes out I'll try to make some time for it. To be honest though, I haven't even had time to finish ME2 yet…. DRY 04:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Never thought that could happen... at least not on the first playthrough. I finished a few and now I'm on Insanity, but I haven't played in 2 months, when I completed Jacob's loyalty mission. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 04:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, while I found ME1 to be interesting from a story telling perspective, I also found it quite sterile and too… small (and unpopulated) somehow for a whole universe. That didn't improve much in ME2 and I kind of lost interest. I'm actually looking forward to Skyrim much more than ME3. DRY 04:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Can't fault you for that, but maybe BW will be able to get more NPCs in ME3 during certain areas. But ME2 had levels which seemed more populated than others, yet some which had skeleton populations. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 04:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Do mine eyes deceive me? Is it really the legendary DRY? Is one of the other old-timers back (even if intermittently)? I don't care how intermittently you're back... it's good to see you again! Anywho, in case I haven't made it clear yet, it's seriously good to see you back around the wiki. :D SpartHawg948 07:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Very kind of you. I actually only stopped in because my MEW "follows" folder had made it over 1000, and I was sick to death of coding and of fixing Problem Reports for our software. I think you know who my employer is, and how the stock is doing, which should give you some idea of whole work/life balance thing — or, more pertinently, lack thereof. :-P :I dropped some historical background tidbits into some of the Template Talk sections. FWIW, most of those unused templates were either "Hey, that might be useful at some point.", workarounds for MediaWiki features that Wikia didn't support at the time, or the beginnings of my abortive attempt to clean up the Planet Index et al. using a bit of DPL. The Paragon and Renegade templates were added at a time when I was changing the colours and expected other editors to have differing opinions (as, IIRC, they did) and I didn't want to have to S&R the whole page multiple times. DRY 22:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I want to pre-order mass effect 3 at amazon.de or game.co.uk, does this include the N7 Warfare Gear DLC? (Exclusive at certain retailers) Also, I'm playing with a dutch account. Will this cause any problems for multiplayer and DLC's? -- 19:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Marboo79@live.nl Hello, I come from Thailand.I am a fan club of Mass Effect game and I like the mass effect story so much. I would like to ask you that can I use the mass effect content from Wikia translate in Thai language on my web page? For Thai Mass effect to study about Mass Effect game story. I will write a link from http://masseffect.wikia.com/ at the end of the content. Thanks you My Email: ro_han1@hotmail.com can i translte mass effect content to my web page? Hello, I come from Thailand.I am a fan club of Mass Effect game and I like the mass effect story so much. I would like to ask you that can I use the mass effect content from Wikia translate in Thai language on my web page? For Thai Mass effect to study about Mass Effect game story. I will write a link from http://masseffect.wikia.com/ at the end of the content. Thanks you My Email: ro_han1@hotmail.com Image Permission Request Hello! I'm currently writing a guide for the Mass Effect trilogy on GameFAQs and I was wondering if I could use the UNC planet maps you uploaded? You'll be given proper credit for them in the introduction. Thanks! KBABZ (talk) 08:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC)